Dribble Drabbles
by Ryffer
Summary: Just a couple of random drabbles about my favorite pairings. Yaoi content, so walk away kids.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_: So, I figured out I have tons of ideas, some random that I would never get around to work on. So, I decided to write them here. I know, some of them are short, some are drabbles, some are scenes I've got in my mind. So, yeah, enjoy. This is also filled with SG songs, pardon but she's currently my fave singer.

_Warning_: Slash Pairings. Yaoi!  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything. And you can prove that.

* * *

Drabble 1 - "_My _Rock God" - Apollo x Percy  
_Inspired by Selena Gomez's song "Rock God" _

Percy couldn't help but to laugh. He was just darn irresistible. Who? Apollo of course. After all, if you were at Percy's position, you can't help but laugh too. Percy chuckled. Apollo was busy dancing his ass off to some song. The two were on their first date, and by Percy's standard, it wasn't too bad. He was actually having fun. Apollo dragged him to some lake-side concert, and now, there they were, dancing off to some song Percy didn't recognize. But Apollo seemed to know it, because he sang along the lead singer.

_"I can't keep my hips from swaying_  
_ To his sweet melody, you see_  
_ I fell in love with my rock, rock god"_

Percy danced along as Apollo sang alongside the singer, who was actually one of Apollo's many children. Percy felt awkward at that bit of information. But Apollo's son didn't mind. Instead, he gave Percy a thumb's up, a sign of approval. Percy hoped the others would feel that way too. Because if not, it would totally be awkward and embarrassing if they decide to go steady.

But for the moment, Percy pushes those thoughts away. He was on his date with Apollo, and for the meantime, he was having a heck of a time. Who knows? Maybe he'll be accepted by his kids. And maybe, just maybe, he'll be the one to break Apollo's playboy streak.

* * *

Drabble 2 - "Slam!" - One-sided Luke x Percy_  
_

Percy slammed the door to their apartment as he got in. Luke, who was playing Halo looked up to see his best friend -slash- room mate -slash- crush grunting and cursing as he trudged towards the bathroom. He didn't need any signs to know that Percy just came back from Annabeth's, his girlfriend and Luke's mental nemesis.

Slam. There goes the bathroom door. Whoosh. There's the water.

It was always like that. Percy would always get back from Annabeth's all angry and depressed. And then Percy would take a shower, get changed and leave. Often, Luke makes use of these intervals where Percy was naked as he paraded around the room. And Luke would be soaking in his friend's manliness. Not that he wasn't manly and muscly himself. But on Percy, it was just so -darn- hot.

Slam. There goes the door. Percy doesn't return for a couple of hours, but that was okay with Luke. When Percy comes back though, he was obviously and helplessly drunk. Luke frowns at this. He knows their relationship was going down the drain, so why was Percy staying with her? Can't he see that he's there? All those times, he was always there. But nooo. He just plays blindly and ignores him.

"Why can't it just be me and you, Luke?" Percy mumbles as he helped him down. Luke freezes for a moment, thinking he was hallucinating. Did Percy just say that? Out loud?

Luke smiles as Percy continues on babbling incoherent things. He knew that his feelings have been cooped up for too long. And he needed to tell him.

Tomorrow, he promises himself. Tomorrow would be different.

* * *

Drabble 3 - "Nightmares" - Luke x Percy

Percy shook Luke wildly. He was having a nightmare. Again. Wiping Luke's sweat with a towel, Percy couldn't help but feel helpless. There he was, Percy Jackson, son of whoever, boyfriend to Luke Castellan and he's ready to break out. He just couldn't take it anymore. He just can't.

Seeing Luke thrash around every night, seeing Luke feeling miserable and gloomy every day. Luke's normally energetic blue eyes now lost their spark. It was clouded by the distress caused by the nightmares.

Percy would often go out of his way to cheer Luke up. In some moments, it works and the sparks come back to him. But only for a moment. Then the sadness would come back. The pain, the suffering and everything. And it would bring them down.

Another night, another nightmare. Luke never told Percy what his nightmares were, nor did he ever planned to. It was just too much to bear. Reliving them every night was enough. He didn't need to talk about it too. It was just too horrible.

And this was, too. Luke watched as Percy, Grover and Annabeth left for their quest, knowing there was a chance they weren't going back. Looking back, Percy sent Luke a flying kiss. Luke could only smile halfheartedly as he 'caught' it. Just something to hold on.

And then they were back. But in the midst of it, while they were gone, the nightmares reached their peak. They showed him horrible things. Horrible memories. Luke just can't take it anymore. With one last look, Luke sighed as he saw Percy wake up. Just a few moments ago, he sicced a scorpion at him. He really didn't want to do it, but Kronos' essence in him had to do it.

At least Percy was safe, even though his heart was surely breaking. Luke's heart was too. But it was too late. The nightmares won. Luke sighed as he slashed through the mist, ending the I-M.

* * *

Drabble 4 - "Summer Fun" - Luke x Percy (A happy one this time!)  
_Based on Selena Gomez's "Summer's Not Hot"_

Luke grinned as Percy approached him closer. The two were at the Camp's lake. The Hermes cabin was spending their time in the lake, swimming, canoeing and all that stuff. Luke was half glad that Percy hadn't been claimed yet. It only meant he didn't have to leave their cabin. Yet. But he was also half scared. What if Percy was a son of Hermes? Ew. Surely that would put them in a sour note.

But Luke was sure he wasn't. He wasn't mischievous enough to be a son of Hermes. Nor was he cunning enough. The last time he tried to sneak in with Luke after some midnight stroll around the lake. Luke had gotten in quietly enough. But Percy was as silent as a tip-toeing elephant. With one creak, the entire Hermes cabin was up.

_"You're the reason that I jumped in the pool_  
_ 'Cause you're so hot that I gotta get cool,"_

"Luke!" Percy shouted as he dive-bombed right next to Luke. Luke laughed as he pushed Percy down, trying to drown him. Percy came out half chuckling and half choking. Luke once again pushed Percy down. But this time, when Percy got up, he wasn't choking or chuckling. In fact, he was still. Deathly still.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Luke shouted as he carried Percy up to the banks, bridal style. The Hermes cabin members looked up and walked closer to the two.

"What are you doing Luke? Give him mouth to mouth!" Travis shouted. Some hooted at this, while some chuckled. But Luke didn't have time to mess around. This was serious. Tilting Percy's head back, Luke opened his mouth and kissed him, pushing air to his lungs. No response.

Luke inhaled with a big heave and did the same. Still no response. He was getting anxious now. One more heave and Luke pushed some air into Percy. Percy peeked as Luke heaved some air. With one big heave, Luke pushed some air in Percy's lungs, not that he needed it. Luke was about to inhale some more when Percy got up and pulled him close.

Luke stayed still for a few moments, frozen at the turn of events. But eventually, he got back to his senses and kissed back. The Hermes cabin made groaning sounds as they left the scene while some Aphrodite girls swooned over the distance.

Maybe Percy was sneaky after all.

* * *

Drabble 5 - "Heartache" Luke x Percy  
_Again, inspired by Selena Gomez's "Ghost Of You"_

_"And I'll never be like I was, _  
_ The day I met you_  
_ Too naive, yes I was._  
_ Boy that's why I let you in._  
_ Wear your memory like a stain, _  
_ Can't erase or numb the pain._  
_ Here to stay with me forever."_

Percy clutched his heart as he cried himself to sleep that night. That night was his first night back from his quest. Back after he was betrayed by Luke. He was glad he was alone in the Poseidon cabin. He was sure he would never be able to stop crying if he was back at the Hermes cabin. It contained too many memories. Too many memories of _him_.

Luke's bed was the one right next to Percy's sleeping bag back at the Hermes cabin. Through their short time together, Luke and Percy always talked into the night often, the other Hermes kids would tell them to shut up, into which they'd laugh at. Together.

Percy just couldn't believe it. Why would Luke do that? And to all people, him? What did Percy do wrong to have him sic a scorpion to him? But Percy was glad no words were spoken. He just wouldn't be able to handle it if Luke said something. Something to add to the pain. Like Percy didn't have enough on his plate.

Coming back, he thought he was a hero. A winner. He didn't expect to come back a loser.

He lost Luke. Forever.

* * *

Drabble 6 - "Fairy Tale" Apollo x Percy  
_Again, another SG Song, "Sick of You"_

_"You know fairytales don't come true_  
_ Not when it comes to you_  
_ Open up for the first time_  
_ And you can bet that it's the last time_  
_ And I'm cool with hanging low_  
_ Saturday night and I'm staying home"_

Percy huffed as he stacked the remaining bed on the door. He knew it wouldn't have mattered, but being ADHD, it was the only thing to do. Of course, barricading your door to a god never works as they could just poof in. But at times like this, Percy doesn't think rationally. Either he could have just sat down, huff and puff as he listened to Apollo's lies through the door. Or, stack the beds, closets and drawers against the door as he shouts at him to go.

The latter was chosen.

_"I'm feeling good for the first time_  
_ It's been a while since the last time_  
_ I'll wave goodbye when you say hello"_

Percy smiled as he sat down. For the first time in a while, he actually smiled. Which pretty much lifted the tension in his group of friends. Annabeth smiled, Grover sighed a sigh of relief, Thalia snorted, which could only be taken as a relieved sigh from a Hunter, and Nico just stayed in the background. But Percy caught him smiling.

_"I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights_  
_ I just don't care who was wrong or right_  
_ I'm sick of the rumours, every aliby_  
_ Turn me up, I'll put you down in size_

_ I'm so sick of you, so sick of you_  
_ Sick of all your little lies_  
_ I'm so sick of you, so sick of you_  
_ So sick of all the girls by your side_  
_ What you don't know, _  
_ Is how great it feels, to let you go"_

"Hey guys," Percy said as he walked in. For the first time in weeks, the heavy burden he was carrying was gone. All the pressures, all the lies and all the denials were gone. And so was _he_. Gone, gone, gone. Percy saw from the corner of his eyes Luke wave. Percy smiled back and waved back.

One door closes, another opens.

* * *

Drabble 7 - "Notice me already, dammit!" One-sided Luke x Percy  
_Once again, another SG Song, "If Cupid had a heart"_

All Percy could do was stare at him, glare at him as he shot off his arrows towards the target. Luke wasn't as good as the Apollo archers, but he was damn good in Percy's book. He was so -damn- good in so many -damn- ways. Now that Percy knew the Greek gods were real, that meant Eros or Cupid was real too. And he was sure he was out there, laughing at his pain.

_"Can't ya see baby or are you so blind_  
_ Ever since day one it's you on my mind_  
_ In a weak moment I lost my defenses_  
_ Ever since you boy I found all my senses"_

Percy often prayed to the Love-God every night, of course he did it in silence as Luke was only a few feet away from him. He always prayed to him, sometimes even offered him some food at every meal time. All of this, just so he'll get Luke.

And the damn god was laughing at his expense. Percy almost thought of giving up, Luke would never go out with a guy like him. Unlike Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin, Percy wasn't muscly or athletic. In fact, he was a bit skinny and lanky. But Luke. Oh boy. Luke was strong, well built, super athletic and a very good swordsman.

So why would he ever go out with old lanky, skinny drop-out Percy? He wouldn't.

Now, Percy was glaring high above, hoping to catch a sight from Eros. But nothing.

"Damn you Eros!" Percy shouted with all his might to the heavens.

* * *

Okay, so there you go. Seven random drabbles about absolutely nothing.

Sorry about the Selena Gomez songs, but somehow they inspire me to write these drabbles. Curse my classmate who introduced me to her. He got me addicted to her, but, as a payback, I got him addicted to yaoi.

PJO Yaoi. BWAHAHAHA!

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_ Meh, bored. So, while I take my break from studying, I'll write some more drabbles xD Btw, Percy is aged fourteen, Luke is twenty one in my stories. Obviously AU stories.  
_Warning:_ Slash pairings.  
_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything, sadly. D=

* * *

Drabble 8 - "Jealous?" - Percy x Luke, slight mentions of Percy x Nico

_"You're impossible. How can you think for a second that I would like Nico? Out of all people, _Nico_? He's a kid, Luke!"_ Percy shouted to his boyfriend with all his might. Okay, Percy decided, Luke's totally lost it. He could understand him feeling jealous in some occasions, but this was just plain ridiculous. Nico? Out of all people, Luke is jealous of Nico?

_"Yeah, and I just didn't so happen to walk by to see you two walking arm to arm."_ Percy groaned. That's why Luke was feeling jealous? If Percy was a girl, he was sure he would have slapped Luke by now.

_"I was helping him to the infirmary, and it was because of you! You shot that 'wild' arrow!"_ Percy shouted. Percy and Nico were at archery class with the rest of the Hermes cabin when suddenly, an arrow shot Nico in the back of his knee. Percy had been elected to carry him to the infirmary and in that exact moment, Nico tripped up so Percy had to walk arm to arm with him.

_"Sure, you were just 'helping' him to the infirmary."_ Luke said as he air quoted 'helping' with his fingers. Percy groaned in annoyance. This was going on for too long. Before Luke could rant on for something about him and Nico, Percy grabbed hold of him and kissed him. Luke was still for a moment, but kissed back.

_"Better?"_ Percy asked as he broke free of him. Luke nodded.

The two weren't seen for a while, only with them re-emerging at dinner. As they walked, Luke had a possessive arm around Percy.

"Jealous?" Luke asked as they passed Nico, who just looked completely confused as Percy laughed off.

* * *

Drabble 9 - "Popcorn" - Luke x Percy  
_Part one of the Food trilogy_

Percy stared up high as he watched the New Years' fireworks, courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. It showed various events through the year, but most of them told stories. Percy chuckled as the fireworks erupted to show Chiron being harassed by another centaur. Who thought Chiron was a Centaur magnet? The fireworks diminished as the Hephaestus cabin prepared for the second round.

_"Hey Perce,"_ Luke said as he plops down next to Percy. Handing him some popcorn, which Percy happily munched. Luke couldn't help but his heart soared as he watched Percy nibble on the popcorn. When Luke learned that Percy's favorite food, other than his mom's blue cookies, was popcorn, Luke went out of his way to find the perfect batch of popcorn. He experimented frequently at the Camp's kitchen with random brands of popcorn until he found one just right.

_"Mm.. these are delicious."_ Percy muttered as he munched down a handful of popcorn. Luke resisted with all his might, which was pretty huge, to lick the side of Percy's lips which was dripping with butter. It oh-so looked yummy. As much as Luke wanted to do it, Luke had to think about Percy. What would his reaction be if his best friend suddenly grabbed hold of him and kissed him right in front of everyone? Will he hate him? Will he loathe him? Will he stop munching those popcorn so loud?

_"Perce, you have butter on your cheek."_ Luke commented. Percy returned his fistful of popcorn to clean his cheek. Luke sighed as the opportunity passed, but was deeply surprised when Percy came close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_"Thanks."_ Percy muttered as he resumed his fistful helpings. But Luke didn't hear it. He just sat there, dumbfounded at the kiss. Luke could still feel Percy's butter coated lips touching his cheeks. With one quick pounce, Luke had pinned Percy down on the sand.

_"You're welcome."_ Luke muttered as he kissed Percy, this time, fully on the lips. They now could hear waves roaring in the beach, the Campers fleeing as Poseidon's fury built up. But the two just stayed there, kissing. The two were on cloud nine and were never coming back down.

The fireworks in the background was also a nice touch, but the screams, not too much.

* * *

Drabble 10 - "Chocolate" - Luke x Percy  
_Part two of the Food trilogy_

Valentine's day. The day where boys give girls chocolate while the girls just get fat with the chocolate. But this year, it was different. Luke, the hottest bachelor of Camp half blood was taken. By Percy -freaking- Jackson. Hounds of Aphrodite girls sought out the entire camp, looking for the two, in hopes to break any Valentine's day events they planned.

_"Sssh,"_ Luke whispered as he peeked out. The group of Aphrodite girls had passed and they were safe. For now. Percy sighed as Luke relaxed. Valentine's day, a day which Luke used to partake in was now some kind of Hunting season. Damn those Aphrodite girls for being stingy. Because of them, Luke hadn't been able to go and buy chocolate for Percy.

_"Are they gone yet?"_ Percy whispered. Luke nodded and the two relaxed. Luke couldn't feel angry at the Aphrodite girls because of them, his valentine's day with Percy is ruined. Percy was feeling angry at them too. But was silently thanking them in his mind, but only because they brought them here.

_"Hey Luke,"_ Percy said as he popped a Hershey's Kisses to his mouth.

_"What?"_ Luke asked as he flashed a smile at Percy. Even at moments like this, Percy manages to calm him down, ease his fears and what not.

_"Happy Valentine's day."_ Percy said as he latched himself to Luke. as their tongues fought for dominance, the sweet taste of the chocolate hung on Percy's lips, then Luke's and then it was mixed with their saliva. It was their sweetest kiss as of yet.

"You too Perce," Luke said as he licks the remainder of the chocolate from Percy's lips.

* * *

Drabble 11 - "Eggnog" - Luke x Percy  
_Part three of the Food trilogy_

Christmas day. For the first time in fourteen years, Percy was celebrating Christmas. At camp. With Luke. Unlike those cheap knock-offs at Hollywood studios, Camp Half Blood's Christmas decorations were a total knock-out. Enchanted fires lit the cabins, except for the Hades cabin which eminated shadows, woodland animals filled the entire camp which often ended up in Mr. D's walls.

Sally and Paul Jackson-Blofis were out spending the holidays at Paul's relatives, and Percy had managed to get out of it by staying at Camp. And now, here he was, Percy Jackson along with his boyfriend for eleven months and five days, Luke Castellan. The two were at the Poseidon cabin, which sort of became their main base of operations and lovemaking.

_"Merry Christmas,"_ Luke said as he handed Percy a cup of eggnog. To stick with the Jackson tradition, Luke turned the eggnog blue, much to the delight of Percy.

_"Thanks Luke,"_ Percy said as he kissed him softly in the cheeks. Percy leaned in to sip some of the eggnog, eager to taste the drink/food. But then, Percy's eyes popped up.. "OH MY GODS!" Percy exclaimed. There was a burning taste in his mouth. Percy accidentally dropped his cup of eggnog and Luke stood up, wondering what the heck was going on. That is, until he sipped his own cup.

_"TOO SWEET!"_ Luke exclaimed, which surprised Percy.

_"What do you mean too sweet? It's too spicy!"_ Percy shouted, but Luke shook his head. That was when he saw the traces of Salt. Luke's eyes popped open with anger. That was magic Salt, an ingredient Hephaestus developed to humiliate Aphrodite for reasons nobody knew. What it the world was it doing in their cups?

That was when he heard the snickering from outside. Luke's eyes glowed with anger as he watched Connor and Travis share a high-five with each other. So those jokesters were the one behind it. He should have known. But before Luke could get them back, he first needed to take away the sweetness out of his mouth and the spicy-ness out of Percy's.

As Percy jumped around, fanning his burnt out tongue, Luke had an idea. Grabbing Percy before the other could react, not that it would have mattered, Luke pulled him into a deep kiss. And so Percy's spiciness cooled down with Luke's sweetness.

"Travis and Connor says hi." Luke said as he pulled back.

* * *

Just four drabbles for now as I need to get back on my English studies. Expect more to come soon though =D

Reviews are loved, adored and Luke would love you! No, not really, because he loves Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_ To celebrate me finishing my exams, along with my oneshots I decided to launch at once, here are some drabbles!_  
Warning:_ Slash pairings.  
_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything.

* * *

Drabble 12 - Revenge is sweet - Ethaco! _(Ethan and Nico, my new ship!)_

Ethan and Nico were silently darkening the happy-go-lucky campfire with their dark demeanor. The Apollo cabin kids were singing and strumming their lyres as they sung, but Ethan and Nico kept scowling and glaring at them, making them feel uncomfortable. One of the Apollo kids actually stopped as she was midway into singing as she caught eye with Ethan.

Chiron had no choice but to end the campfire early for that night, seeing as everyone was too intimidated by the duo to continue. Of course, he never admitted it to them in their faces, but they knew it was exactly like that. But they were alright with it.

Since the Nemesis cabin was still on the way into being built, Ethan, who was the only child of Nemesis, had to bunk with Nico. Nico had no problems with it, just as long as he didn't use his sword to kill Travis and Connor again.

_"Hey look! It's the emo duo again!"_ Travis said as he popped out of the woods, followed close by Connor. Ethan and Nico glared at the two. But unlike the rest, these two weren't easily intimidated.

_"Ooh, they're glaring at us! I'm so scared!"_ Connor said, chuckling as he and Travis shared a high five.

_"Go away."_ Ethan growled. But the two just continued on.

_"Ethan and Nico sitting on a poplar tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"_ The two taunted, making the campers laugh at them.

Too bad Travis and Connor forgot just who they were annoying.

"AH! MY EYES!" Travis and Connor shouted as they opened the door to their cabin, only to see Clarisse and Chris getting it on.

They really shouldn't mess with a son of the Goddess of Revenge.

* * *

Drabble 13 - Drinking the night away - Slight Pollux/Connor, Pollonnor?

Connor backed up the wall as he heard something creak from upstairs. He surely didn't want to be caught in all places here, unless he wanted to be turned into a bottle nose dolphin.

Connor's heart raced faster when he heard the cellar door open and close. He was sure any minute now, Mr D would notice him and send him into the ocean as a dolphin. Or maybe a shrub of grapes, which he was sure he would step on and on again, squeezing every bit of juice out of his body.

Then he heard a bottle opening with a Pop! And some gurgling. Connor's eyebrow rose up. He knew Mr D wasn't allowed to drink, though he kept a cellar of the finest wines, so who was the one drinking?

Risking a peek, Connor lifted his head from his hiding place and saw Pollux drinking a bottle of wine. He was also mumbling words, which Connor didn't hear quite well. Connor was about to wait him out, but accidentally pushing against an empty rack, signalizing his location.

_"Connor?"_ Pollux slurred. He hadn't been expecting him there. But if one Stoll was there, that only meant his twin was there too.

His twin.

_"Pollux? Um.. sorry, I promise I won't tell you're drinking your father's wine.."_ Connor apologized as he went out of his hiding place. Pollux rolled his eyes as Connor mumbled his excuses.

_"Oh shut up. So where's Travis? Your twin?"_ Pollux growled. It wasn't fair. How come the two survived and Castor didn't? Castor fought bravely in the war, unlike those two pick-pockets.

It just wasn't fair.

_"He's off with Katie, I guess.."_ Connor mumbled. Since Katie and Travis decided to actually date, he was always left alone since he found out he was gay. Not that his brother avoided him for that, but only because he was too busy with Katie.

_"Oh. That's weird. Never saw you two without each other."_ Pollux said as he drank some more. _"Want some?"_ Pollux offered, picking up a bottle of wine and offering it to Connor. Connor shook his head, knowing he would be dead if he dared to drink with his son. _"Don't worry, Dad's pretty okay with me drinking his wine._ Now come on, are you drinking or not?" Pollux slurred.

And that was how they spent the night together. Occasionally talking about their twins and how close they were together before the stupid war broke them apart.

Dionysus smiled as Connor and Pollux passed out in each other's arms. Even if he didn't see Connor as a perfect son-in-law, at least he made Pollux happy, even if for the moment.

* * *

Drabble 14 - Hyacinthus - Apercy  
_Part one of the Garden Trilogy_

Percy's jaw dropped when he saw Apollo's garden. It was HU-GE! Percy couldn't, didn't believe it was possible for Apollo to have such a garden. He expected this from Demeter or Persephone, but Apollo? Wow. That was certainly a huge shock.

"Impressive eh?" Apollo asked as he walked alongside Percy. Who, was still in shock and could only nod at the god. "Come on, I'll show you around."

And so Apollo did, explaining every detail of his garden. And then, they came into the very heart of the garden. Percy understood why the garden was special to Apollo. There on the ground, in a small circle was a clump of Hyacinthus flowers.

The very same clump which started the breed of Hyacinthus flowers everywhere. Made from the blood of Hyacinthus, Apollo's former lover.

"Hi Hyacinth. Miss me?" Apollo asked, tenderly stroking the petals of one of the bigger flowers. To Percy's surprise, it somehow returned back the stroke, by curling itself on Apollo's fingers. "Oh him? He's Percy, you know, the one I've been talking about." Apollo said as he stroked the flowers once more. "Say Hi, Percy."

Percy stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"Hi, um, Hyacinth. Nice petals." Percy commented, and Apollo chuckled.

"He says thanks." Apollo said, standing back up from his kneeling position. "He also says, that I better not turn you into another flower."

With a dry laugh, Percy looked at the flower, which seemed to have blinked at him.

* * *

Drabble 15 - Cyparissus - Apercy  
_Part three of the Garden Trilogy_

Percy was once again back to Apollo's garden. The first time, he met Hyacinthus, Apollo's favorite _dead_ male lover, and this time, he was about to meet Cyparissus, Apollo's _other_ favorite _dead_ male lover.

Walking hand in hand with Apollo as Percy passed along the Hyacinth flowers, Percy and Apollo now came face to face with a Cypress tree. Percy noticed that something hung on it's lowest branch.

A skin of a deer. Probably the one he accidentally killed. Oops.

"Hi Cy," Apollo whispered as he went towards the tree, which contained the remnants of the boy named Cyparissus. "Yeah, I miss you too. And I would like you to meet someone, his name is Percy, you know, the one you and Hyacinth had been gossiping about, yes, I heard you." Apollo said, stroking the trunk of the tree while chuckling softly. "Come closer, Perce, he wants to talk to you."

Percy gulped as he walked close to the tree. Unlike Hyacinth who was a flower, Cyparissus was a tree. And unlike him, Percy easily noticed the body of the boy inside the tree. It seemed the boy was etched into the tree, which was standing tall. The detail was impeccable and it clearly showed the boy's grief.

"Hi Cyparissus." Percy said as he felt the trunk. To his surprise, the boy etched in the tree opened his eyes and seemed to stare at him.

"Hi, Percy." Cyparissus replied, smiling at him.

_

* * *

_

Drabble 16 - Perseus - Apercy  
_Part three of the Garden Trilogy_

Apollo smiled as he and Percy walked hand and hand as they walked back to Apollo's garden. Never, and he means it, Never has Apollo been this happy before. Sure, he was happy when he met Cyparissus and Hyacinthus, but this type of happiness was the one thing he had never felt before.

Percy had said yes to his proposal!

And how many times has Apollo ever proposed to someone? Never! That is because they either turn out to be untrust-worthy partners like Coronis, or they either run away from him, like Daphne, or eventually turn into a member of his eternal garden, like Hyacinthus and Cyparissus.

"Relax, they're going to be happy with it." Apollo said, pulling Percy close to a kiss. After a few more steps, they've reached the inner-most sanctuary in his garden.

Apollo told the news to the two, and they seemed to have accepted it, while they were glaring at Apollo to not mess this one up. Apollo just chuckled at the two.

And so their wedding was held there, in the center of the garden. The guests had to mind themselves not to harm either Hyacinthus flowers or the Cypress tree. Zeus orchestrated the godly wedding, with Hermes as the ring bearer, Annabeth and Clarisse as the maid of honors. Thalia and the rest of her Hunter sisters were the flower girls, and practically everyone arrived at the ceremony.

Except for a certain god of war. Even if Hera forced him to, he didn't come. He just couldn't handle seeing Percy being married off to someone else. Even if he never told the other of his feelings, he still didn't want to come.

Silently thanking his half-brother in his head, Apollo smiled as he kissed Percy.

That prophecy wasn't one he wanted anyways.

* * *

Drabble 17 - Unicorns! - Hercy   
_Part one of the Road Trip Trilogy_

Percy poked his head out the window as he watched the trees pass on by. Hermes smiled as he watched the other enjoy the scenery. Sure, Camp Half blood was very into nature, but it was always the same. Same nymphs, same naiads and often, same auras. So, when Hermes offered the younger one a road trip, Percy was just too happy to oblige.

Percy's eyes ogled at the scenery. It was nice to be out of Camp Half Blood during the summer. Outside it's borders, Percy could watch the hidden myths coexist with the human world. A nymph waved as the two passed by. Percy waved back.

"Almost there." Hermes said. Being ADHD, the road trip would have surely been a living nightmare to Percy, but since it was a nice change, it hadn't affected him as much.

After another thirty kilometers, Percy saw a group of horses galloping. Then, with a closer look, he realized they weren't ponies at all. They were unicorns.

"Unicorns?" Percy asked, pointing at the running herd of unicorns.

"Yep. Cousins of Monocerus and every little girl's fantasy." Hermes said with a chuckle. Hermes chuckled once again when he noticed Percy's eyes didn't leave the unicorns. It was like he was a kid again in front of a toy store.

"Awesome." Percy whispered as they continued on their road trip.

* * *

Drabble 18 - Centaurs! - Hercy   
_Part two of the Road Trip Trilogy_

As Hermes continued on driving to their destination, Percy once again poked his head out when they finally reached the countryside. Their first destination was one of Hermes' lake villas in the west, and now, they were on their way to one of Hermes' kids' old house. Since the boy already moved back to the city, he left it for his half brothers and sisters to use.

And now, they were to be used by his father, and his father's latest exploit.

Hermes' personal GPS _a.k.a._ George and Martha, said that they were a hundred kilometers away from the house. Hermes loved the countryside as nature was a big part of him. Everywhere he goes, he sees the nature, which his now-deceased son, Pan, used to rule over before fading away. Hermes decided to not dwell on how many children he has lost over the aeons, and redirect it to his current love, Percy.

"Wow, the air is so fresh here!" Percy said, inhaling deeply the scent of pure nature. "Beats New York city everyday." He continued on. "Oh look, Centaurs!" Percy shouted, pointing to a galloping herd of Centaurs. Percy waved at them, and they waved back at him.

"Yep. Chiron's cousins, fiftieth generation, I think?" Hermes said, tapping on the wheel.

"Cool." Percy said softly as he watched them gallop alongside their car before Hermes and Percy reached the intersection.

* * *

Drabble 19 - Home! - Hercy   
_Part three of the Road Trip Trilogy_

The best part about leaving was the thrill of being somewhere you've never been before. And the worst part was ending it. Percy didn't like endings very much, and then again, nobody really did. They hated ending their childhoods, hated ending their relationships and so on. But for Percy, he hated ending the short vacation he had with Hermes.

"See you, I'll I-M you tonight, don't worry." Hermes said as he kissed Percy's forehead. Then he was gone.

Quickly returning the keys to the Camp's van to Argus who snorted, since he did have that grudge against Hermes killing him, but nonetheless winked at Percy.

Percy sighed as he dropped his duffel bags to the floor. Although it was true that ending was the worst part of the trip, it was also a great part of it.

"Home." Percy said as he unpacked his stuff from his bags and prepared for dinner.

* * *

Drabble 20 - Di immortales - No pairing  
_Mini-crossover with The Heroes of Olympus_

Percy glared as Jason glared back at him. If Chiron thought Thalia and Percy were too alike, he obviously didn't know who Jason was, and he didn't. Thalia might have been similar to Percy, but Jason was exactly like Percy, save for a few differences.

"_Di immortales._" Percy growled. He was stubborn, he accepted that.

"Dii consentes." Jason growled back. Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Thalia were silently groaning to themselves as they watched the two argue on what they should label the god, Hermes, who was smiling happily at the two.

"_Di immortales_, because he's currently Hermes." Percy growled. Hermes chuckled as Jason's glare intensified. He was actually just there to deliver a letter to Percy, from him of course, and the two caught him off-guard.

"Dii consentes, because, he's still Mercury. And besides, _di immortales_ came from Rome, not Greece. So you're actually agreeing with me." Jason said, smirking proudly as Percy's face reddened with anger.

"Pwned." Leo declared, snickering as he watched Percy fumed.

* * *

And there you have it! New drabbles with my newest ship, Ethaco!

Sorry if anyone wanted Lercy here, but after all the Lercy ones I did before, I wanted to give Apercy a shine on the limelight for once.

And if anyone was wondering about Apollo's prophecy, he foresaw (one of the possible futures) that Ares was going to kill Percy, into him resulting to turning him into a new type of sea-side flowers. Thank the gods that didn't happen!


End file.
